


Found

by GlitterGluwu



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21966466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterGluwu/pseuds/GlitterGluwu
Summary: “What do you need to look smooth for?” Leon chortled. “Everybody knows we’re barely of age, nobody’s expecting us to know what we’re doing here.”Raihan flashed a grin. “You don’t know what adults do at New Year’s parties, then?”Leon paused. “Drink?” he mumbled, and Raihan’s grin sharpened. “What?”“You’re supposed to snog someone at midnight, idiot.”-Leon's feeling a little bit lost at his first "grown-up" New Year's party. Raihan isn't being much help.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 26
Kudos: 313





	Found

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in SUCH a hurry and it's probably a fat bunch of nonsense, but I wanted to write an awkward teenage smooch SO THAT'S WHAT I DID
> 
> I thought of this idea with the thought that drinking age in the UK was sixteen for some reason??? And I only thought to look it up when I was halfway through. Whoops. Well, they're now ambiguously aged and Raihan is only hinted at having consumed alcohol. Be warned!!!!
> 
> At any rate, these two have grabbed ahold of my heart. I'm terrified of their power. Enjoy it!!!!

“Can’t believe you let your mum talk you into  _ that _ outfit and the thing you put your foot down about was the  _ hat.” _

Leon’s shoulders shook with laughter. “Sod off, Rye,” he snickered, kicking shallowly at his shin with the pointed toe of his boot. “I think they pair quite nicely together.”

“Finally got a seat at the grown-ups table and you’re still prancing around calling yourself a king,” Raihan mocked, shaking his head. He’d gotten his braces off recently and his fanged grin glinted more brightly than ever in the evening light filtering through the windows of their flying taxi - Leon had to fight himself not to stare too hard. “More like a little princeling to me.”

“I figured without it, I’d look overdressed,” Leon at last admitted, looking down at the rich red color of his new coat. He tugged a little uncomfortably at his cravat. “Not that that’d ever be a concern for  _ you.” _

Raihan blew a raspberry at him and slouched further down in his seat. He was wearing a pressed white shirt with the top two buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, and his pretty white teeth weren’t the only new developments in his look - he’d made a start at loccing his hair and Leon’s eye kept drawing to the little nubs studding his head, wondering what they’d look like when they grew out. “I look smooth,” he boasted, “You look like some stuffy little tosser.”

“What do you need to look  _ smooth _ for?” Leon chortled. “Everybody knows we’re barely of age, nobody’s expecting us to know what we’re doing here.”

Raihan flashed a grin. “You don’t know what adults do at New Year’s parties, then?”

Leon paused. “Drink?” he mumbled, and Raihan’s grin sharpened.  _ “What?” _

“You’re supposed to snog someone at midnight, idiot,” he announced, luxuriously stretching his torso and placing his hands behind his head. “And I’ve got my sights set on the holy grail.”

Leon’s face grew warm. He shifted in his seat and carefully trained his expression. “And who’s that?”

“Melony.”

Leon barked out a laugh.  _ “Melony.” _

“She’s single again!”

“I don’t think that’s going to change the fact that she’ll never even  _ consider _ snogging you,” Leon insisted. “She probably thinks of us as playmates for Gordie above all else.”

Raihan pursed his lips. “You don’t know that,” he muttered.

Leon couldn’t put his finger on why this topic was making him so distinctly uncomfortable. He didn’t  _ like _ thinking of this party as anything more than a chance to hang out with Raihan after however many times he’d accidentally snubbed him because of champion nonsense. “Pity Sonia’s birthday isn’t for another few months,” he tried, “Else she might’ve come.”

“Oh?” Raihan teased, and Leon knew he’d made a mistake the instant his mouth curled into a Meowthlike grin. “Missing your lady love, then? Would’ve used your plus-one on her if you’d had the chance?”

“I’m just - she could’ve taken her gran’s invite, is what I’m -”

“Might as well take your opportunity with someone else while you have it.”

“I’ve  _ told _ you, it’s not like that,” Leon struggled, “I just - you don’t think it  _ kind of sucks _ that she’s off babysitting my kid brother while we get to party at Rose Tower?”

Raihan sighed through his nose, giving Leon a bored look.  _ “Honestly,” _ he grumbled, then turned his head away, not bothering to continue.

Leon was taken aback. What on earth did  _ he _ have to get pissy about? He grit his teeth and swallowed and looked for  _ something - _ some little twitch, some kind of clarity that explained things. All he’d wanted was a night to explore Rose Tower with good old Rye Bread.

“Good luck with Melony,” he finally managed, wincing at his own tone. Raihan sent him a withering stare and turned back to the window.

* * *

Rose Tower was one of the very few places Leon had never struggled to find his way in. He’d actually been sort of excited to visit - he didn’t let it show often, but his directional insanity (Raihan’s words) did, at times, make him somewhat frustrated.

Call it his stress at fighting with Raihan for reasons he  _ still _ didn’t understand, call it the crowds of people, call it the  _ ridiculously _ opulent transformation of every single floor, but Leon was having a lot more trouble than usual. He’d only run into  _ one _ gym leader that he even recognized; the rest of the party’s attendants were strangers. He’d never contemplated just how wealthy someone had to be to transform an entire floor of their building into a minigolf course for a party before, and he hadn’t realized he didn’t  _ want _ to until he’d seen it.

Chairman Rose, naturally, was inescapable. He was wearing his ridiculous vacation shorts despite the cold weather and trailed, of course, by Oleanna. He kept trying to strike up conversations with everyone -  _ especially _ Leon - and being dragged away to greet however many hundreds of people he had not yet greeted. At one point he left his glass of bubbly in Leon’s hands and dropped a wink, slurring, “To my health, eh?” before disappearing.

On any other occasion, Leon counted himself a people person, but at length he was finding himself missing the quiet New Years’ tradition he’d had for so long with Hop and Sonia and their telly at home. For Arceus’s sake, he didn’t even recognize the  _ architecture _ of the place and he didn’t recognize any of the people who stopped him for a photo. He gazed down into the glass Rose had passed off and wondered if a little liquid courage would loosen him up enough to enjoy himself, then reflected that lost as he was, alcohol was probably not going to get him any more focused and left it on some random table.

He kept sustaining the thought that, maybe, finding Raihan would help him feel a little more at home. He pulled out his phone and looked at the screen before he realized that he wouldn’t even be able to tell him what  _ floor _ he was on in order to be found, let alone whether he wanted to be found in the first place. He placed his phone - and his hands - in his pockets and shrugged, feeling a good bit more than lost.

It felt like days had gone by in the time it took for him to spot an outside-facing door, just in time for Rose’s voice to come over the P/A system and announce that midnight was ten minutes away. Leon pushed toward the door, not caring for the moment about the bitter cold outside and only hoping for a moment of peace. Maybe once his head was clear he’d be able to find an elevator, and then the way out.

If only he’d brought Charizard, so he might have just made off right from the balcony. Having a midnight soar sounded like a much more pleasant way to ring in the new year than this circus.

Nonetheless, the chilling air slapped him in the face as he forced the door open and he internally thanked his mother’s good sense in getting him a long-sleeved coat for the occasion. Certainly it wasn’t  _ perfect, _ but he couldn’t imagine he’d need to be outside for too long. He slapped his cheeks in the hopes that it might keep both them and his fingers warm, then stepped outside.

The balcony wasn’t  _ empty, _ but it was much better than indoors. He stood for a moment, looking out over the broad expanse of Wyndon, and took a deep breath, feeling cold air fill his chest. His exhale came out as mist, of course, and it made him smile to imagine Hop’s shenanigans from that very morning. Would he be asleep by now?

He pulled his phone out again and eyeballed the blank black screen, wondering to himself whether he could call Sonia. Maybe his parents? He knew they were doing their own thing with that family down the street, but he couldn’t imagine they  _ wouldn’t _ want to -

Unless they’d prefer snogging, too? He watched his eyes go wide in the reflection of the screen as he considered the possibility. Dear lord, Raihan had gotten  _ much _ too deep in his head. He clicked the button and saw that it was presently 11:54 - six minutes to midnight.

Raihan would naturally have found his partner by now. Leon felt tension form in his brow at the thought. However impossible it might have been for him to actually score Melony, he was bound to have found  _ someone - _ he was popular with girls, after all, more popular than even him. Leon turned down the balcony and started walking, just for something to do, and tried to distract himself.

He would call Sonia, he decided. Hop was probably asleep already, but Leon couldn’t shake the feeling that she should’ve been there with them for their first time at this party. He pulled out his phone and was just clicking his way to his contacts list when he saw a familiar silhouette round the building, walking towards him.

It was Raihan. Of course.

He saw him pause when he caught sight of Leon and considered walking back the other way, but before Leon could do anything Raihan started walking again. He gave Leon a somewhat weary grin, and Leon felt a part of himself relax.

“No luck, then?” he asked, and Raihan sighed dramatically as he pulled up in front of him.

“You got in my head, mate,” he groaned. “Messed up my game all night.”

Leon simpered. “Did you find her at all? Melony, I mean?”

“Nah, Rose told me she stayed home. With the kids, you know,” Raihan laughed a little. He looked off to the side, out over the expanse of Wyndon. Half of his face was bathed with warm light through the windows, the other half in cooler colors of moonlight, but he was all gorgeous, as always. “I half wonder if we should’ve done the same.”

Leon paused. He watched Raihan, feeling -

He didn’t know. He really didn’t know. But it felt like something big, like something his whole body was barely large enough to hold, even with as much as he’d grown recently. He swallowed around it.

“Maybe you could’ve come over. You’d love Hop.”

“I’ve  _ met _ Hop,” Raihan reminded him, and Leon looked down.

“Right.”

“I miss Sonia.”

“Yeah.”

It was quiet for a moment. Then Raihan said, “You alright, mate?” and Leon blinked as the brim of his hat was pushed back on his head. “Can’t see your face on account of this bloody thing.”

Leon forced on a smile. “I am,” he promised, then thought on it some more. “I don’t get - you seemed mad, earlier.”

Raihan looked steadily down at him, and Leon realized, suddenly, how much taller he’d gotten. Then he sighed. “Man,” he muttered, “You’re still such a kid sometimes.”

The second half of his sentence was nearly drowned out by a resounding scream of “TEN!” from inside, but it still stung. Leon frowned up into those searching, stunning teal eyes.

“NINE!”

“I’m…” he began, feeling his eyes sting.

“EIGHT!”

“It’s your own sodding  _ fault,” _ he spat.

“SEVEN!”

“Don’t you know that -”

“SIX!”

“Adults use their  _ words, _ Rye -”

“FIVE!”

“How am I supposed to know -”

“FOUR!”

“What’s  _ wrong _ if you don’t even -”

“THREE!”

The world went dark. Leon blinked in surprise, his lips on the border of forming another word.

“TWO!”

Raihan had pulled his cap back down. “What,” Leon mumbled, then -

“ONE!”

Soft on soft. His lips were still slightly parted when cheers erupted and softness met them. His teeth bumped something, a hardness underneath the softness, and he heard Raihan’s familiar grunt as red and blue and yellow lights lit up the corner of his vision, illuminating the concentric seams on the underside of his cap.

He blinked, and he closed his mouth. He tilted his head, and he carefully parted his lips again, and he felt vibrations and he heard booming sounds. Those were fireworks, but this was -

Raihan smelled like… deodorant. He tasted like salt, and a little bit of sweet and whatever it was champagne smelled like. Leon’s eyes darted back and forth, walled in by black, and at last he closed them.

It was exploding out of him, that feeling from earlier, and he recognized it now. It was the feeling that made him want so very desperately to kiss Raihan back. One of his hands stuttered forward, just in time for Raihan to let go of Leon’s cap and pull away.

He stood there, frozen, surrounded by the sound of fireworks going off and cheers and bitter, bitter cold. He wanted - but he didn’t - but he  _ did - _

He grabbed the brim of his cap with both hands and held it right where it was, shielding his face and snapping his mouth shut. Raihan was still mercifully quiet. The noise was at last beginning to die down, finally settling back to the dull roar that had greeted him when he made his way outside.

“Sorry,” Raihan muttered.

“Don’t - say that,” Leon replied.

Another moment of quiet.

“Will you move your hat, please?”

“I just need a second.”

“Dandelion.”

Leon swallowed. He slowly lowered his hat and peered at Raihan over the back of his hat. “Rye Bread.”

“I’m sorry,” he said, firmer this time. Leon went to reply, but he continued, “Not for kissing you.”

His eyes were really, really pretty. His forehead was high without his headband on and his cheeks were smooth and Leon couldn’t believe he hadn’t realized he  _ liked _ him before. “Okay.”

Raihan met his gaze for another moment, standing stiffly. Then he looked further upward. “You’ve got hat hair.”

Leon finally let his hat drop. He sputtered. “I always have -  _ Rye!” _

Raihan snickered and dropped under Leon’s half-hearted swat. He scooped up Leon’s hat and offered it to him. “Your crown, princey.”

“That was my first bloody one, and you told me I have bloody  _ hat hair!” _

“You said yourself, you always have it.”

“It’s not romantic!”

_ “I’m _ not romantic.”

“You have said  _ so many times _ you are,” Leon groaned. He snatched his hat back and hid his face in it again and Raihan chuckled.

“Is this going to be a new habit for you? Literally hiding from your problems?”

Leon slid his cap back onto his head. “Not if my problems are hat hair. Then it stays right where it is.”

“It’s not that bad.”

“It was bad enough for you to ruin my first kiss with it,” Leon pouted. Raihan’s shoulders shook with laughter as he leaned forward towards him, the way he so often did.

“How about we make the second one better, then?” he suggested, and Leon grew warm. He teetered on the edge of accepting, then sighed.

“I don’t want a second one if - you don’t - you know,” he muttered.

“I don’t know, Dandelion.”

“You  _ know.” _

“Who was it who  _ just _ said adults use their words?”

“If you don’t want it to be a romantic one.”

Raihan paused, then laughed again. Leon refused to look at him, but refused to lower his hat again - he was not about to prove Raihan right. “You asking me to be your boyfriend?” he said, and Leon lowered his chin again. Of  _ course _ it was going to come off as stupid - he’d only realized, what, a second ago?

But a chilled hand brought itself to his cheek, frozen fingertips gliding over his skin before they introduced him to warm palm. He leaned instinctively into that warmth before it pulled him up, and he flinched as a likewise frozen nose brushed his skin before warm lips kissed his cheek.

“Okay,” Raihan murmured, low and deep, and Leon’s heart skipped a beat. “You want a kiss now?”

His head felt light and heavy. He breathed unevenly into Raihan’s space and stared blankly at his shoulder, and he fought to collect his thoughts.

“I want to go home.”

Raihan paused. He sounded disappointed when he echoed, “Okay.”

“With you.”

Raihan pulled back. Leon was worried for a moment, but then Raihan’s eyes crinkled at the edges. One of his canines caught on his lower lip when he smiled. “Okay,” he said, one more time, and his hand found Leon’s.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Main Twitter](https://twitter.com/gl1ttersauce) | [My Writing Twitter](https://twitter.com/glitterglustixx) | [My CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/GlitterSauce)


End file.
